


Splatters

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Oh dear.





	Splatters

Title: Splatters  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Oh dear.

“Gabriel? The new furniture will be delivered on Wednesday. Did you two finish painting the...” Aziraphale stopped so suddenly Beelzebub collided into his back.

“What’zzz the matter?” She peered around the angel’s body. “Lucifer’s ballzzz.”

The guest room, which had just needed a new coat of paint, was an absolute disaster. Pale blue paint was splattered everywhere- the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. And in the middle of the room, looking sheepish, were Crowley and Gabriel. The Archangel and demon were coated from head to toe in paint.

“You two weren’t supposed to be back for another hour.” Gabriel smacked Crowley in the arm. “He started it.”

“Bullshit. He started it.” Crowley smacked him back.

Beelzebub cackled with laughter, leaning back against Aziraphale. “You two are zzzuch idiots.”

Aziraphale tried and failed to keep from laughing. “You only had one bucket of paint. How in the world did everything get so messy?”

“I’d almost finished the right wall when Archangel Asshole bumped into the ladder. He knocked the bucket of paint onto himself.” Crowley gave Aziraphale an innocent look. “I have no idea how it was so full even after I’d been painting for so long.”

“He did it on purpose!” Gabriel’s hands clenched into fists. “I was trying to get the tape and hit the ladder by accident.”

“Zzzo you just decided to have a paint war instead of miracling everything clean?” Beelzebub snorted. “Moronzzz.”

“We were going to take you both to dinner at that new restaurant in town, but I think you should clean up this mess instead.” Aziraphale held up a hand, halting the protests from Gabriel and Crowley. “Join us when you’re finished.” He extended his arm to Beelzebub. “Shall we go, Lord Beelzebub?”

“Lead the way, Azzziraphale.”

“I hate you, Gabriel.”

“Likewise, Crowley.”


End file.
